Megane Kazuto
(Midfielder) |number = 23 |element = Wood |team = Inazuma Japan B |seiyuu = Katou Nanae |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 068}} Megane Kazuto ( ) is one of the candidates for Inazuma Japan, on the team Inazuma Japan B but was not approved. He is the twin brother of Megane Kakeru. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"Unlike his brother, he's actually good at football. But he's nowhere near as brainy..."'' Appearance Kazuto's appearance is almost the same as his brother. It's just Kazuto's glasses are purplish and he has two spikes in both sides of his hair. Personality Megane Kazuto is good at soccer — that's why he was nominated to join Inazuma Japan. He proves to the others by kicking a ball into a basketball hoop, when a few mistake him for his twin brother. When he was playing in the selection match, he showed he can somehow predict where the ball is about to be passed to. He is seen crying when he wasn't chosen to be a representative. He seems to be emotionally weak. Plot He appeared in the selection of participants for the FFI; he was easily mistaken to be his brother, and everyone was surprised how athletic he was. He wasn't chosen by Kudou and was cut from the team. When the match ended he wasn't able to join Inazuma Japan and cried to his brother. After that he is seen graduating from Raimon school in episode 126 along with the others. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! To scout him in the third game, go to Kyoto (unlocked by defeating Oumihara in Okinawa. Okinawa can be unlocked using the map found near the Inazuma Tower), and head towards Manyuuji. Go to the pitch, you'll find him standing in the center of the pitch. The password to scout him is : めがねかける (''Megane Kakeru) ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kazuto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Megane Kakeru *'Manual': Ryuusei Blade *'Manual': Eternal Blizzard After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kazuto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Megane Kakeru *'Topic': More Interesting (もっと目にいいの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kazuto, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) at Shindou's house) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Record': Prominent Coaches (著名な監督たち, obtain 10 coaches) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Megane' *'O・T・A・K・U' *'The Bros' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' *'Long Shooters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Megane Legends' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Comical Megane' *'Team Kidou' Gallery MeganeKazuto.png|Megane Kazuto's first appearance. Kazuto & Kakeru Megane.png|Kazuto crying for not being chosen for the Japan representatives. Kazuto at graduation.jpg|Kazuto at graduation. Credit18.png|The two brother's in the ending credits of the third game. Trivia *Both brothers look the same with a few differences: **Kakeru's glass frame is greenish-blue, while Kazuto's is purplish. **Both of their hair is the same but in reverse order (Kakeru's is facing to the right while Kazuto's is facing to the left). *Kazuto seems to be more emotionally immature than Kakeru, as he was required to be consoled by Kakeru as seen in the representative selection match. Navigation Category:Original series characters